


old road

by femto



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Polski | Polish, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femto/pseuds/femto
Summary: Shot jest sprzed kilku lat i zdaję sobie sprawę, że wypadałoby wprowadzić w nim kilka poprawek... Jednak mimo to podoba mi się jego obecny wygląd i mam nadzieję, że wam też przypadł do gustu.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	old road

Stacja benzynowa mieszcząca się na poboczu drogi stanowej. Stan budynku, jak i podjazdu, nie zachęcał do wstąpienia nawet na krótką chwilę. Konsekwencją tego był znikomy ruch. W środku, za kasą siedziała znudzona młoda kobieta. Żuła gumę, co jakiś czas robiąc balony i przeglądała jedną z wielu gazet, stojących na metalowej konstrukcji na brudnym blacie, tuż obok jej lewego łokcia. Uniform opinał się na zgrabnym ciele szatynki, eksponując nieco za dużo, wbrew zasadom dobrego smaku. Dziewczyna nie dbała o to. Kiedy klientela patrzyła na nią zbyt nachalnie, dostawała od niej między oczy i odchodziła z kwitkiem. Ojciec, zanim odszedł, wpoił jej do głowy sztukę samoobrony. Powtarzał zawsze, że świat jest pełen niebezpieczeństw, więc jego mała księżniczka musi umieć się przed nimi bronić. Dziękowała w duchu za upór staruszka, bo w pracy, którą przyszło jej wykonywać, pięści są ważniejsze od mocnych słów. Zwłaszcza kiedy na zmianie była sama, a tak właśnie było dzisiejszego dnia. Kiedy skończyła przeglądać kolorowe pisemko, wrzuciła je z powrotem na miejsce i wyjrzała przez okno. Pod budynkiem zaparkowała swojego starego, rozklekotanego garbusa w kolorze limonkowym. Przynajmniej kiedyś posiadał ten kolor, teraz większość karoserii pożerała miedziana rdza, a zielono-żółty lakier wyblakł. Kobieta pokonywała tym rzęchem codziennie kilkaset kilometrów. I każdego dnia dziwiła się, że ta stara limonka, nadal jest pełna werwy, a blachy nie odpadają, kiedy silnik starego samochodu dochodzi do 100 kilometrów na godzinę. Wnętrze auta również pamiętało lepsze czasy. Wyświechtana tapicerka gdzieniegdzie była poplamiona jakimś smarem czy olejem, który pomimo uporczywych starań kobiety, nie miał zamiaru dać się usunąć i wtopił się w materiał na dobre. Jedna z tylnych szyb była wybita. Szatynka próbowała uratować jakoś sytuację i sama przykleiła do ram plastikową folię. Jednak zrobiła to tak nieudolnie, że przy większych prędkościach i otwartym przednim oknie, w samochodzie czuć było nieprzyjemny przeciąg. Na tylnym siedzeniu i suficie znajdowały się zaschnięte ślady spermy jej byłego chłopaka. Szatynka nie wiedziała, jakim cudem nasienie znalazło się, aż na welurze. Wiedziała, że jej samochód jest w opłakanym stanie, ale nie miała czasu, jak i pieniędzy, żeby zainwestować w jego naprawę. Co prawda miała drobne oszczędności, jednak były one przeznaczone na inny cel. Starała się uzbierać na mieszkanie, gdzieś w centrum Waszyngtonu. Miała dość swojej małej klitki, mieszczącej się w mieszkaniu jej macochy. Nie lubiła kobiety, zresztą z wzajemnością. Jednak, po śmierci ojca, druga żona pozwoliła pasierbicy z nią mieszkać, tak długo, dopóki nie uzbiera na własne lokum. Na parking z podziurawionego i pokruszonego asfaltu zjechały dwa motocykle. Mężczyźni zsiedli ze swoich rumaków i zdejmując kaski, ruszyli w kierunku wejścia do stacji. Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok od okna i przybrała firmowy uśmiech. Kiedy wynalazek sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat, bardziej znany jako dzwoneczek nad drzwiami zabrzęczał, pracownica powiedziała sztucznie życzliwe dzień dobry. Motocykliści wymruczęli niewyraźne przywitanie i skierowali kroki do jednej z obskurnych łazienek, znajdujących się na końcu sklepu, dokładnie naprzeciwko kasy. W czasie kiedy faceci w skórzanych spodniach załatwiali swoje sprawy za zamkniętymi drzwiami, szatynka wyszła zza lady i ruszyła w kierunku zaplecza, w celu zaparzenia sobie porządnej mocnej kawy. Ta z automatu, dostępna dla klientów była niczym, w porównaniu z ich kawą na zapleczu. W tym samym czasie do jednego z trzech stanowisk podjechało czarne Lamborghini, z rejestracją ze stolicy Stanów. Samochód zbyt niski i zbyt drogi na warunki podjazdu. Od strony kierowcy wysiadł mężczyzna w czarnych słonecznych okularach i w równie czarnym, dopasowanym, zapewne szytym na miarę garniturze, który nie pasował do panującego na zewnątrz skwaru. Siwiejące przy skroniach czarne włosy, zdradzały wiek ich właściciela. Tak samo, jak kozia bródka, przeplatana srebrnymi wstęgami. Z drugiej strony wyłoniła się młoda kobieta, z długimi, blond włosami. Wychodząc z pojazdu, postawiła zgrabną, chudą nogę, wciśniętą w idealnie dopasowane jeansy. Stopy miała schowane w białe, luźno zawiązane trampki. Na twarzy, tak samo, jak mężczyzna, miała okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które po wyjściu na zewnątrz, założyła na włosy, przytrzymując tym samym prostą grzywkę. Spod szkieł wyłoniły się długie rzęsy, okalające lśniące błękitne oczy. Jej pełne usta były pomalowane czerwoną szminką. Dziewczyna poprawiła białą koszulę i ruszyła w kierunku stacji. Siwiejący Alfons krzyknął do niej, żeby kupiła mu najmocniejszą kawę, jaką tylko znajdzie, na co blondyna skinęła głową i weszła do klimatyzowanego budynku. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, w poszukiwaniu kogokolwiek z obsługi. Znalazła jedynie dwóch podstarzałych motocyklistów, wychodzących właśnie z łazienki. Zaczęła kręcić się między półkami, chcąc zająć czymś czas oczekiwania. Widziała, jak przy wyjściu jeden z facetów ukradł dwa batoniki proteinowe. Kiedy mężczyźni wyszli, z zaplecza wyleciała drobna dziewczyna, krzycząc za nimi gorączkowo. Podbiegła do drzwi, chcąc zatrzymać starych motocyklistów, jednak oni już mknęli ku wyjazdowi ze stacji. Machnęła na nich ręką i wróciła do środka. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że całej sytuacji przypatruje się jakaś kobieta. Posłała jej zmieszany uśmiech i powitała ją. Blondynka posłała jej szeroki, śnieżnobiały uśmiech, przez co zmieszana szatynka, spuściła swoje orzechowe oczy. 

‒ W czym mogę pomóc? ‒ zapytała po chwili, dochodząc do siebie. 

‒ Chciałam kupić mocną kawę i coś słodkiego, ale zdaje się, że zmieniłam zdanie ‒ powiedziała, uśmiechając się półgębkiem i podchodząc bliżej drobinki. Pochyliła się w kierunku ucha dziewczyny, a zapach jej perfum dotarł do nozdrzy szatynki. Był zarazem słodki i kobiecy. Blondynka musnęła delikatnie ustami policzek drugiej i zadowolona, wyprostowała się. Szatynka poczuła, jak miękną jej nogi, przez ten drobny gest. Kobieta wcisnęła dziewczynie w dłonie kilka dolarów, z małym zawiniątkiem między banknotami i chwytając kawę, porzuconą na blacie przez niższą, wyszła ze stacji. Sprzedawczyni była osłupiała i dopiero kiedy usłyszała pisk opon, oprzytomniała. Spojrzała na pieniądze znajdujące się w jej ręce i podeszła, nadal na giętkich nogach, do kasy. Zaczęła wkładać banknoty do poszczególnych gablotek i wtedy spomiędzy nich wypadła mała, biała karteczka. Chwyciła ją w locie i szybko rozwinęła. Na rażącej bieli, widniały ciemne, lekko przekrzywione cyfry z imieniem blondynki. Szatynka patrzyła na rząd liczb wielkimi oczami, nie dowierzając, że coś takiego mogło jej się przytrafić. W głowie nadal dźwięczał jej głos kobiety, wypowiadający szeptem jedno zdanie. 

_Wreszcie cię znalazłam, Maddie._

Czy ta dziewczyna jest jednym z tych niebezpieczeństw, przed którymi ostrzegał ją ojciec? 

**Author's Note:**

> Shot jest sprzed kilku lat i zdaję sobie sprawę, że wypadałoby wprowadzić w nim kilka poprawek... Jednak mimo to podoba mi się jego obecny wygląd i mam nadzieję, że wam też przypadł do gustu.


End file.
